A Very Shepherd Christmas
by BleedingMascara23
Summary: Just a fluffy One-Shot about Alex and Joshua on Christmas Eve! PLEASE REVIEW!


**  
AUTHORS NOTE: Kay well firstly, just wanted to say Merry Christmas to you all, and I hope you have a safe and happy new year! :) sooo i wanted to base this One-Shot about Alex and Josh around Xmas time ;D i may even make one for new years eve...hope ya'll enjoy it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE with a lil cherry ontop, REVIEW! :D**

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SILENT HILL'S

A Very Shepherd Christmas.

-

It was Christmas Eve, and Joshua was constantly tossing and turning in his bunk.

"Hey keep it down, I'm trying to sleep up here!" Alex growled slightly.

The noise came to sudden stop.  
"Sorry Alex, but I can't sleep!" The younger Male replied.

Josh had been this way every Christmas since the two had shared a room.  
Alex on the otherhand; being in his mid teens, had lost his excitement for Christmas. He got money most of the time because his Parents took no time to actually ask him what hobbies or things he enjoyed.

"Alex is Santa real?" Joshua asked quietly.

The older boy had been left for most of the night alone to babysit Josh, while Lillian and Adam went to a Christmas Party.

"Yes he is real..." Alex muttered in annoyance. He was certainly not going to be the person to break it to Josh that Santa was just a lie invented by Adults to scare their kids into behaving.

Alex had too once believed in the jolly man from the North Pole.

"Really!" Joshua pressed.

Alex sighed.

"Yes, go to sleep."

"But I can't sleep!"

The elder boy wasn't having too much luck either, but atleast he didn't moan about it every five seconds.

"Okay then, do you wanna sit up for a while longer and watch some TV?"

Joshua poked his head up from the ladder smiling.

"Yes please."

Alex sighed once more.

"Alright, but if we hears Mum and Dad's car we _have_ to go back to bed!"

Joshua pulled his classic innocent smile. Alex would never admit, but that smile melted his heart aswell as his parent's.

The two headed up the dark hallway, and into the Den.

Joshua plopped himself onto to the couch. Alex sat next to him, nudging him over to the right slightly to make more room for himself.

Even though Joshua was small and quite thin, he could hog a whole side of a couch to himself by sprawling his whole body sideways across the couch.

Alex handed the remote over to the younger sibling. He didn't really care what they watched, and the cartoons Josh liked were bearable.

Joshua took the remote and smirked, the television was now in his control.

The two watched Cartoons for about half an hour, Alex made sure the volume was kept quiet so he could listen out for his Parents return. They had strictly ordered Alex to make sure Joshua was in bed by 10:00 at the latest...it was now 10:45.

Alex yawned, it was school Holidays, and he had no idea why he felt slightly tired.

"I think I'm gunna go back to bed Josh..."

The elder boy stood before a hand grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Alex, don't leave!"

"Why? I'll just be in the room next door"

Joshua looked down. He seemed almost embarrised.

"Because I don't like the dark, it's scary."

Although it was an inconvenience, Alex did find his little Brothers fear kind of adorable.

"Okay, i'll stay up for a bit longer."

Joshua grinned widely.  
"Yay! Thanks Alex!"

"No worries, buddy."

The two sat back down, this time Alex was the one hogging the couch. The Brothers then began playfully fighting over the couch, each trying to claim the most room.

"Well, I'm going to go get a drink." Alex stood in defeat.

"I'll come too!" Joshua piped whilst running after his sibling.

-

Alex and Joshua walked quickly down the stairs.

Lillian had really decked out the tree this year. The lights that encircled the tree gave the room a pale golden glow, almost like candle light.

Alex made his way to the kitchen with Joshua following not far behind.

The older Brunette then opened the cupboard and grabbed two glasses, handing one to Joshua.

Alex began filling his glass with some water from the sink.  
"Oh, I forgot to check the Cookies!" Joshua said.

Alex looked at the boy in confusion.  
"What cookies?"

"The ones I left out for Santa. He must get hungry travelling all over the world in one night!"

Joshua then walked over the fridge to look for the apple juice.

Alex quietly walked out into the lounge area.

He noticed the gifts had already been placed under the tree; ready for the next morning. But the two cookies were still on the small place on top of the coffee table.

Alex quickly grabbed the two biscuts and hid them under a small pile of magazines next to the plate. He would have tried a more better spot to dispose of the evidence, but Joshua had already began entering the room.

The smaller boys eyes lit with joy at the empty plate.

"Wow, Santa came!"

Alex chuckled.  
"Yeah, he sure did Josh."

Josh was only eight and a half, so Alex felt it best to support his belief in Santa Claus. After all he knew Josh wouldn't stay so innocent forever, but he would try and keep him that way for aslong as possible.

They both sat at the large couch, taking sips of their drinks.

Joshua layed down on the couch, his eyes struggling to stay open.

Despite his tiredness, Joshua managed to keep the conversation flowing between the two.

They talked about many things, friends, family,school.

That was until Alex realised Joshua had finally fallen asleep.  
The elder boy checked the time on his mobile phone, it read: 11:20

"Merry Christmas buddy." Alex whispered while picking Joshua up bridal style, and carrying him gently up to his bed.

THE END.

**AUTHORS NOTE: naww hahaha well its xmas soon, and i wanted to make a nice warm and fuzzy oneshot for you all to enjoy. please please PLEASE review! :)**

Thanks for reading.

BleedingMascara23


End file.
